


Among The Dead

by FunkyLoops (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Death, Eventual Smut, Jon Snow is a Stark, People Will Die, Slow Burn, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Zombies, relationships and assholes. All the things they will find. Weapons, food and shelter. All the things they will need.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 160
Kudos: 105





	1. First Contact

Ding Dong, his doorbell rang.

“Oh shit, hold on guys. I think my pizza’s here.” 

“Be quick, dick. We aren’t afraid to leave you behind if we need to.”

“Not when I’m the best player on the team.” Jon took off his headset and headed to his front door.

“Pizza for Jon Stark right?”

“Yes, thank you.” He grabbed the box and gave the pizza delivery guy a tip. Then quickly closing the door and rushing back to his computer.

“Okay, guys I’m back.”

He opened his pizza box and pulled a few slices out onto one of the paper plates on his desk. Pouring more of his can soda into the glass. Taking a bite of cheese and pepperoni goodness. He licked his fingers and brought his attention back to the game.

“I think the cave is our next best place to go to. I know it’s not preferable but we’re one of the last three teams alive. We should find a place to camp. Toss down a few traps and hope that the other teams find the misfortune to stumble on us.”

He moved his character a few yards but noticed on the little map in the corner that his teammates hadn’t moved. He looked back, they weren’t doing anything. 

He sighed, “guys come on. You told me to be quick yet bolt your asses in one spot. Come on.” He paused then spoke again, “guys? Can you hear me?”

He took his headset off to check the wires. Unplugging and replugging them back in. The lights on the side indicated that it should be working. He put them back on.

“Did you guys go afk on me? Or trying to just piss me off?”

He waited again but still no responses from any of his teammates. “Fuck you guys. Die if you want, I’m going to go-” Just then his character got shot up by the last team. He threw down his controller on the table. “Fuuuck! See what happens when you decide to screw around. This was going to be my 50th win. I was going to get the fucking platinum badge.”

Jon exited out of the statistic page. He still didn’t hear anything. “Well, I’m no longer in the mood to play this shit. Not with you guys right now. I’m going to eat my pizza and watch… I don’t know, anything. Later fuckwads.” He exited out of the game and brought his pizza over to the coffee table.

He took the remote and turned the tv on. Scrolling through the different channels. None of his usual shows had any new episodes today so he just flipped to the sports channel. There was always some sport having a game at all times.

He sat back and put his feet on the table. “Soccer it is then.”

He fell asleep not long after finishing nearly half of the pizza box and guzzling down nearly a whole liter of soda. The soccer game had finished and there were now just sportscasters talking about new drafts to the football teams. He was snoring on the sofa, his head down with his chin buried in his chest and his arms crossed.

Out of nowhere, he heard loud banging noises on his front door. He jolted up, rubbing his eyes to get them adjusted.

“Ah, fuck.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I need to stop falling asleep like that.” Then he heard the knocking again at his door. He looked at his watch, “it’s fucking midnight. What’s wrong with my fucking neighbors now?”

“Open the door! Let me in!”

He sleepily shuffled over to the front door. Yawning along with stretching out his shoulders. “Relax, what’s the problem now? If it’s just another bug, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

He opened the door and was immediately shoved aside as some stranger rushed into his house. The man quickly rammed his door closed and locked the doorknob, the extra lock just above and the chain lock.

“Woah, what are you doing?”

Once he was done with locking the front door, he starting going around Jon’s house. Locking his windows shut and closing the curtains. Jon gave him a weary look. Glancing over at his phone that was on his computer desk. He started inching his way over towards it.

“Look man, I don’t know why you’re doing all of this but you need to leave or I’m calling the cops.”

The guy was now satisfied with the security of the living room sat on the sofa with a big relieved sigh. “Don’t bother, they aren’t answering 9-1-1 calls anymore.”

“Uh, what?” He shook his head, “doesn’t matter. Get out.”

He turned towards Jon, “you… don’t know?”

Jon then rushed towards his phone and picked it up. He dialed 9-1-1 and held the phone to his ear. He kept a watchful eye on the guy on his couch.

“You don’t mind if I have some do you?” The guy was pointing to the half-finished box of pizza on the table.

He walked over and closed the box and brought it over to the computer desk, “I do mind actually.”

Dispatchers don’t take this long to reach. He glanced back over at the guy lounging on his sofa. Then he heard an unpleasant series of noises on his phone. Then a monotoned computer voice who said, “sorry there are no 911 dispatchers available at the moment for we are getting too many calls. If your emergency isn’t life-threatening please hang up and dial 3-1-1. And if it is, stay on until a dispatcher is available to help.”

“What the fuck?” He hung up and placed the phone back on the desk. “What’s happening that has 911 all busy?”

The man’s eyes widened as he looked over at Jon, “it’s the… the people.”

Jon frowned, “people? What people?”

“The ones outside. They are attacking everyone they see.”

“So another violent protest?”

“So you really don’t know yet…” He stood up and rushed over to his computer. He opened the internet browser and was typing. It was just now he realized his hands were dirty, leaving a red residue on his new white mechanical keyboard.

“Dude… really?”

The guy started pointing at the screen, “look.”

Jon sighed and brought his eyes up to the computer screen. There was a video playing, it appeared to be the local news. He saw people walking… walking weirdly. Twitching and shaking. 

“Looks like a bunch of junkies got together and are scaring people. I don’t see what the big deal is-”

Just then the people ran up on the news reporter and started to attack her. They were mauling her. The cameraman dropped the camera but he could hear both of them screaming. Then a splatter of blood covered the camera’s lens then the video was shut off to tv static.

“Dude what the fuck?!”

The guy looked back over at Jon, “see this is what is going on out there.” The guy started lifting his hands. Jon saw all the red on his hands. He was now giving the guy a real look over. He had red stains all over his clothes.

Jon slowly started backing away from him. “Hey wait. What the fuck is on your hands?”

The guy glanced at them then started wiping them on his jacket, “It’s nothing.”

Jon kept backing up until the back of his legs bumped into his sofa. “Look, dude, I don’t know what you did. But you need to leave… now.”

“Leave? And go where? It’s not safe out there man! I just fucking showed you why!”

Before Jon could say more, both of their attention was grabbed by a loud scream outside. They both rushed over to one of his windows and peaked through the curtains.

They saw a woman running out in the street. He took a closer look, mumbling “Ros?” to himself.

They kept watching then saw a couple of people who were now visible. They were chasing her. They had some good speed on them. Jon quickly walked over to the front door, unlocking it.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to go help her.”

“Help her? There were three of them after her, she’s as good as gone now.”

“And? I’m supposed to let them attack her like the newswoman?”

The guy rushed over and relocked the door. “You can’t help her now. Even so, you don’t have any weapons on you. What are you going to do? Ask them nicely to leave her alone?”

“I grew up boxing. I can handle myself in fistfights.”

“They won’t box you, they’ll eat you.”

“What? Stop being ridiculous. The streets of King’s Landing are suddenly full of brain dead cannibals? Is that what you’re trying to tell me? I need some of what you’re smoking dude. Now get out of my way.”

“No.” He stood tall, puffing his chest out.

Jon ran his eyes down the pudgy guy who was clearly not going to hold Jon back. He looked out of the window one last time. He couldn’t see or hear anything anymore. They’ve probably gone too far to catch now. He wouldn’t know if she turned right or left down the street.

“Fine. I won’t go. But you… you have a lot of explaining to do if you think you’re going to be staying here.”

They both headed over to the couch. Sam eyed the pizza box still on the computer desk. “Could I have some pizza while I tell you everything?”

Jon walked over and grabbed the box. Bringing an extra glass from the kitchen cabinet on his way back. The man then started eating a slice of pizza as Jon poured some soda into the empty glass.

“Where do you want me to start?” The man asked.

Jon placed the glass down on the coffee table. “Let’s start with who the fuck you are.”

He took another bite and flushed it down with some soda. “Alright. Well, my name’s Samwell Tarly. But for efficiency sake, just Sam will do.”


	2. Sam's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Sam.

Jon went to grab a bunch of blankets from the closet. Sam and Jon were getting comfortable on the couch. Jon leaned back, “so Sam. I guess let’s start at what was your first experience with these… things? Was it today when you came to my house? Was it a couple of days ago?”

“Well, this outbreak or whatever it is. I first heard the beginnings of it on the news. I always listen to the news station on the radio when I’m on my way to and from work. And I remember hearing things. About people who were mindlessly attacking other people.”

Sam took a big gulp from his cup then continued. “But it was a couple of days after that it escalated.”

“What do you mean by escalated?”

“I mean it went from people mindlessly attacking other people to people eating other people.”

Jon could feel his skin bristle. Stories like this by anyone usually would make Jon laugh, but he can’t this time. This time it feels real. “So people knew about this for a while then?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know how long some people have known. I’ve only known for maybe a week at most. But I mean this has to be created by the government or scientists.”

Jon frowned, “you think that the government did this? Are you a big conspiracy person?”

Sam shook his head, “not really. But this has to have been created right? Intentional or not, I’ve never heard of a natural disease where if a person was affected by it that they walk around… weird. And start smelling weird. And most importantly makes people start to rip apart and chow on other fucking people.”

Jon sighed, “you’re probably right but… I don’t know how I feel about this. How bad has it really gotten? I couldn’t actually reach a 9-1-1 dispatcher. My friends online…” Jon’s face fell into his hands.

“Did something happen to your friends?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. They suddenly got quiet on me. I thought they were ignoring me or fell asleep or something.”

“Or something,” Sam repeated.

Jon looked back at Sam, “so tell me how you ended up here. Why did you leave your house or were you being chased while out and about?”

Sam’s face went somber. Jon waved his hands, “you don’t have to tell me if it’s still a sensitive subject for you.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re allowing me to stay in your house for safety. I owe you an explanation of how I ended up here.” Sam pulled the blanket up higher. Laying it on his shoulders. “I was visiting my family. My father and mother. My brother and sister. We were all there for an early holiday. Because I and my siblings were going to be busy during the actual holidays, we agreed to all come to see each other and celebrate them early.”

“It was all fine at first. We were staying in our old rooms when we were younger. My mother didn’t like the idea of us staying in a hotel while celebrating the holidays early. I was sleeping in my old room. I had only been there for two days. We had planned on staying for two weeks. It was tonight, late like maybe 10 pm.”

“10 pm is late?” Jon chuckled.

Sam gave a small smile, “10 is late for me okay? I should be asleep by 10. Anyway, I remember hearing noises. Weird noises from the hallway. It sounded a bit like hoarse moans. I honestly thought my brother snuck in a club broad. But the noise kept getting closer to my door. So I figured, they aren’t fucking down the hallway like that. I almost got up to see what the noise was. But I started to feel a chill up my spine. It didn’t feel right. And honestly… I was fucking terrified. My dad always called me a coward, he wasn’t wrong.”

“Don’t call yourself that.”

“Why the fuck not? Because I didn’t get up and check the noise, my brother ended up doing it. He was met with one of those mindless freaks. I heard my brother yelp and then I finally snuck a peek through the door. I saw him, on the ground. The… the thing on top. I could have helped him, no I should have helped him. But I froze, I was just standing there scared out of my mind. I watched as he ripped into Dickon. Dickon isn’t a weak man, so I guess that guy was just… stronger.”

Sam took another big drink out of his cup. “That’s when my family started to notice the commotion. All of them coming out. They pulled the thing off of my brother but I saw more. Coming up from behind. I opened the door a little more because I intended on yelling for them to turn around. I did, I really did. But my mouth, my throat. The words couldn’t come out. But my father saw me through the gap in the door. His face, I knew he was disappointed in me. That was when the ones from behind got them. I stood there as they tore my family apart in the hallway of my childhood home.”

“Sam… I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. My relationship with my father wasn’t great. If anything, I mainly regret the rest of them dying. They were good, they were kind. Not always, but they did love me. I should have saved them at least. I probably could have. Even just the warning. Why didn’t I just tell them to turn around?” Sam slapped his own face.

Jon reached over and grabbed his wrist. “Sam you can’t blame yourself. Fear hits people in different ways. It’s fight or FLIGHT, Sam. You just have the flight working better than the fight. I take it, that’s why you made it. You found your way here. I’m sure your family is glad that they didn’t get you either.”

Sam wiped the tear-off of his cheek, “I’m not so sure. But I appreciate the thought.”

“What about you?”

Jon raised his brows, “what about me?”

“I mean, do you have a family? Or a significant other? Someone you may want to call or try to go see and make sure they are okay.”

Jon’s eyes widened, “I do. Give me a second.”

Jon then ran to his phone. He dialed up number after number. But no one was answering. He looked over at Sam, “no one’s answering.”

“Well, it is late. Maybe they are just sleeping. I mean, right? Do they even live here? I only heard about it happening here.”

Jon sat back down staring at his phone. “No, they are all here. But maybe they are just sleeping.”

Sam shifted in his seat and put his arm around Jon’s shoulders. They just sat there in silence. Sam comforted Jon and Jon comforted Sam.

\---------------

Jon heard the door behind him slam shut with a loud bang. He turned around and saw Sam.

Sam smiled, “Are you telling stories again?”

Jon chuckled, “I’m just recanting the past. Ygritte wanted to know how you and I met. I was just being honest.”

Sam shook his head, “did he forget to mention how handsome I was? He always forgets that part.”

Ygritte laughed, “of course he would. He doesn’t like thinking that he isn’t the only handsome non-flesh eating man on this planet.”

Jon fell back, laying on the fur rug. “You guys always team up against me. Maybe I should sneak out and find a new friend and girlfriend.”

Sam laughed, “where? Who? You’d find a hundred abandoned cars before you found another sane and decent human.”

Jon sighed, “you’re right. I’ll take Sansa, Arya and Robb then leave you two.”

Sam gasped, “that’s all the cool people.”

“Hey!” Ygritte yelled.

Sam grinned as he opened the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. “Fuck.”

Jon sat up and looked back at Sam, “what’s wrong?”

“We’ve run out of my anxiety pills. We need to make another run and find more.”

Jon sighed while standing. Stretching his back and neck. “Alright. Get Robb and Arya. We have to find another pharmacy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sam ;-; but you liked the update right? I hope so :)


	3. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is off when they make it to where they are going.

“Okay, guys. Do we have everything we need?”

Sam was going through the bags one last time. “Yeah, we should get going before so that we can get back before it gets dark.”

“Okay, guys.” Jon looked back at Sansa, “I don’t have to remind you not to go out and keep everything locked until we let you know we’ve come back.”

Sansa waved her hand, “yeah, yeah. Go already.”

They all put on their backpacks and headed out of the front door. They headed down the concrete walkway and waited until they heard the beep of the front gate unlocking.

They all headed out. A few low grunts were heard. There was a small number of whites on the street. Jon, Robb, and Arya walked over and jabbed a few blades through their heads.

Arya wiped off the blood on the clothes of the bodies on the ground. “Why do they keep finding their way here? Why bother trying to clear this street if they keep coming back?”

“Are there less though?”

“Then before? Like when we first came here? Yeah but still-”

Jon smiled, “then it was worth it right? I mean it’s a tiny bit safer to come out here. That’s why we spent that hard night clearing out the area. Now let’s keep going.”

Jon walked forward. Sam came over and swung his arm over Arya’s shoulder, “come on. If you want to vent, you can vent to me while we walk.”

Arya smiled, “I don’t need to vent. But thanks, Sam. Why do we walk anyway? All of these abandoned cars, we can’t use any?”

Sam glanced at Jon then back at Arya. “Shhh, don’t talk about that so loudly. We can’t use cars because they are loud. It draws the attention of any of them that are around. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Arya looked ahead at Jon. Then nodded, “okay. I know there's more to that, but now's not the time.”

They kept going. Jon pointed at a building, “this was the last one we went to for your pills. Do you remember if there were any left or did we take all that was there?”

Sam scrunched up his face. “I… I don’t remember. But I don’t know why we’d leave any behind. We’d be better off going to another one.”

“Alright. I was never familiar with this area. It was way too expensive for us. I don’t know of another nearby pharmacy. Do you think we could find ones in a department store?”

“We might be able to. I’m pretty sure these aren’t behind the counter only. Why is a department store closer?”

Jon laughed, “I just know where it is. I never went to actual pharmacies. I went to department stores often though.”

“Alright, to the department store then. Let’s keep these conversations short or keep moving while having them? I refuse to have us stuck out here when it’s harder to see.”

Arya shoved Robb, “okay scaredy-cat.”

They continued on. They took out a few of the whites as they walked, luckily not many were nearby. That is until they walked a few blocks more.

“What the hell…” Jon quickly put his back against the wall. Everyone else behind him didn’t know what was happening but did the same.

“What is it?”

Jon peered over. “There’s… a shit ton of them bunched up together.”

“Bunched up? The fuck does that mean?”

“They are like huddled together. Not really moving but just standing altogether.”

“Then what do we do? Rush by? Go another way around?”

Jon looked over one more time. He then picked up a small rock off of the ground. “Okay, so the opening here isn’t too big, so once I throw this rock that way, we can quickly and quietly run past without being noticed.”

“They are not dogs Jon.” Robb sad. 

“No, but they’re pretty simple-minded,” Sam spoke.

Jon quickly threw the rock, the attention of all the whites went in the direction of where the rock hit the ground. Jon then made a silent dash to the other side and then brought his back against the other wall. Making a gesture for them to follow quickly.

Ygritte ran first followed by Robb and Arya. Just as Sam started, something fell out of his backpack. It was one of his pill bottles, it hit the ground with a noisy rattle. Sam quickly picked it up and tucked it back into the side pocket of his backpack. He looked over and saw the heads of the whites slowly turning his direction.

Their bones made eerie clicking noises as they moved and making little grunts and groans. Sam then quietly walked but just as he moved, the whites started running towards him.

Sam let out a yelp and pulled out a small knife. Everyone else jumped out with their long spears. Quickly hacking and jabbing at the pile of whites coming their way.

They kicked them back then bringing the blades through their heads. One by one each person was taking them out. Jon looked over, “Ygritte!” 

She turned around and one of the whites had a knife of their own. Whipping their arm around and sliced through Ygritte's shoulder. She fell back, immediately pressing her other hand on her shoulder. Jon rushed over and sliced the head straight off of the white's shoulders.

“Hey, is it bad?”

She looked down, lifting her hand. “No, it’s fine. Let’s keep going.”

Arya made one last jab into a squirmy white on the ground. Then looked over, “are you sure? We can head back if you need us to...”

Ygritte got back up with the help of Jon. “Yeah, it’s not bad. Really.” She took some gauze that she packed and wrapped it around her wound. “Let’s just make it quick.”

They started to walk faster. “Hey over here.”

“Finally,” Arya mumbled.

They rushed over and pushed the doors open. It was really dark inside, abnormally dark. Jon walked over towards the windows, running his hands on them.

“Someone painted the windows black.”

“Why would someone do that?”

Jon shrugged, “I don’t know. To provide some form of privacy maybe.”

“Privacy? People were staying here?” Robb asked confused.

“Ah, that’s kind of smart.” Sam sad. “I mean think about it, they’d have access to basically everything they need. Food, clothes, the knives in the cooking aisles. I think this one has a gun section too.”

“It didn’t help them. Whoever they were.”

Everyone looked over at Arya as she looked down at a pile of bodies stacked on each other. Sam pinched his nose, “so that’s the source of the smell.”

Ygritte walked over towards the bodies, “it wasn’t the whites that got them.”

“How do you know?” Jon asked slowly walking over.

Ygritte pointed at one of the bodies, “they are riddled with bullet holes.” She then placed one of her fingers down in one of the wounds.

“Ew Ygritte. What the hell are you doin-”

She quickly shushed him, “shhh.” She then lifted her hand and he saw the blood was wet and dripping off of her finger. Jon then quickly pulled out his spear. Robb looked over at Jon. “What’s wrong?”

Jon started to look around, “they were killed recently. We might not be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😬 so I hope you're at least a little on edge or tense lmao I tried to make it... idk i'm sure i'll get better tho as it continues 👍


	4. Quiet and Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to be careful when looking in the store.

Robb looks around, “you think they’re still here?”

Jon shrugs, “I don’t know. It’s a big place, they could still be trying to get things.”

“Then we should split up to cover more ground until we know whether we are alone.”

Jon’s answer came quickly, “no. We stick together, all of us.”

“But if we split up it would be faster-”

Jon turned towards Robb, “I already said no. Now let’s go find Sam’s pills.”

Everyone pulled out their weapons as they continued through the store. This wasn’t just a department store, it was the department store in the area. Jon remembers a friend mentioning back when things were normal how everyone came here when they needed anything. It was large and had just about everything from groceries to furniture.

They were passing a large section where clothes were. He started looking at what was there. Sansa had mentioned a couple of weeks ago about wanting new clothes. She was tired of the same few clothes she had since he got her.

“Ygritte,” he said.

She came over, “yeah?”

He picked up a nice sweater off the rack. “Do you have room in your backpack?” Holding the top out towards her.

She smiled, “yeah. For Sansa right?” She took the shirt off of the hanger and rolled it up tightly then swinging her pack off her shoulder.

“How’d you know?”

“She’s the only person who still cares about their appearance.”

Jon laughed, “I admire that about her.”

Ygritte got back up and put her backpack on again. “You admire that?”

Jon nodded as he kept walking. “She was like that before all of this. And she still has that quirk now. It helps me feel a little more normal if that makes sense.”

Ygritte reached down and held his hand. “I get it. I do.”

They continued, passing various sections. Jon had gotten a few other clothing items for Sansa. He doesn’t necessarily know if she’ll like the style but it’s not like they’ve got the luxury of choice at the moment.

“Well the bright side to people using this place as a shelter, no whites inside,” Arya mused.

“True.” Sam agreed, “doesn’t mean we shouldn’t stay alert. This is a big shopping area. Plenty of various exits and entrances in.”

“Plus, there still is no verification on whether the people who killed the original people are here or not,” Robb added.

Jon nodded, “maybe we should speak quieter. I’d rather not let anyone hear us coming if they are still here.”

Arya laughed, “I haven’t seen you afraid since it’s started. Are you scared now?”

Jon grinned, “I’m not. I have more than enough confidence in us winning if a confrontation happens. But I’d rather be safe-”

“Than sorry.”

Jon turned and faced Arya. She smiled, “You always say that when you’re explaining why we should do something a certain way.”

“Should I come up with something new than?”

Arya was flipping her spear around, “no need. You’re not very good with your words anyway.”

Jon laughed, “well you should stop whipping your spear around like that. You’re gonna cut someone.”

Arya looked at Jon then stabbed the air in front of her quickly. “Stick’em with the pointy end. Right?”

Jon smiled, “right.”

“Jon.”

He looked over at Ygritte, “yeah?”

She was pointing up at a half-lit sign hanging from the ceiling. Pharmacy.

“Let’s go.”

They sped up and headed where the sign was pointing. It was a small section in the back. It was a separate room. He twisted the doorknob but it was locked. Robb came up with a hammer and started whacking at the doorknob. Jon stepped back as Robb was hammering away.

After a few more heavy hits, the knob fell to the floor. Jon had to admit that the echoing that happens in a quiet room still gives him goosebumps. It’s just creepy. Jon enters the Pharmacy first to make sure no was inside. He looked over on the wall for a switch or something for light. It was darker in there than the rest of the store.

“Sam, did you bring any flashlights?”

Sam rushed over and took his backpack off. “Of course I did.”

Jon chuckled, “of course you did.”

Sam handed him the flashlight. Jon looked at him, “only one?”

“How many flashlights do you think we have? If you want more, then we can get more while we’re here.”

Jon sighed, “fine. Since it’s not that big of a room anyway just give me your pill bottle so I know what I’m looking for. You take everyone else to get any supplies we could use here.”

“No way. I’ll stay with you,” Ygritte said.

“I’ll be fine Ygritte.”

“What happened to not splitting up?”

“If there were other people here, we would have found them by now. You still have room in your backpack for supplies. Go okay?”

She sighed, “fine.”

Jon turned the flashlight on and held up the pills Sam handed him. “Okay,” he mumbled. He started to look at the first set of shelving. Picking different pills bottles.

He took a few other bottles that he came across. Painkillers and other drugs of that sort. He still hadn’t come across any that Sam needed though. He moved to the last set of shelving. He saw another door in that corner of the pharmacy area. He jiggled the doorknob but it was also locked. The sign on the door read, ‘Storage’.

Robb took the hammer with him when he left to get other things. He decided to wait until they came back to open that door if he needed to. He turned his attention back to the last section of shelves for the pills. He saw a couple of bottles at the bottom. He pointed the flashlight. “Jackpot.” He kneeled down and flung his backpack off. He started to toss in the pill bottles. He found about ten or so bottles. “These should last him a while.”

Just then he felt something press against the back of his head. Not long after there was a small click, followed by a soft voice.

“Those should last for who?”

He then glanced over at where the door was. It was now open and he could see another pair of eyes in the dark storage room peering back at him through the doorway. The voice behind him spoke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO BABYYYY! Am I the only one excited?


	5. Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned and Luke, I am your father.

“How many of you are there?” She spoke soft considering her words were threatening.

Jon lowered his head, “just me.”

“Daenerys, let’s just take out bags and go.”

Jon could hear the other pair of eyes he’d seen. He slowly shifted his head in her direction. She was holding to large bags over her shoulders. He started to chuckle.

“Something funny?”

He shrugged, “those bags are full of pills and shit. It would explain why this place did look a little ransacked before me.”

“We were running low. Doesn’t matter…” She sighed, “look we’ll let you go but don’t think about following us or fighting after I take my gun off your head.”

Jon nodded, “pinky promise.”

He could feel the gun barrel was no longer pressed against him. He then resumed putting the pills Sam needed back into the bag.

He heard her laugh this time behind him. “Something funny?” He asked as he grabbed the last bottle and zipped up his bag.

He got up and turned around. Now he finally saw the face that held a gun at him. He was a bit taken aback. She was… beautiful. Not in the ‘beautiful for an apocalypse’ but if the world was normal, she’d still be uniquely attractive.

“It’s just a little funny that after having a gun to your head you just continued to get your pills.”

He slung the bag over his shoulder. “They are for a friend. As the world has been coming to an end, he’s gotten more and more anxious.”

She sighed, “I get it. This isn’t an easy life to try and maintain.”

Jon laughs, “like it was easy back when things were normal.”

He saw the other person tug on her jacket. She leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

“Well we have to go.”

Jon nodded, “it is getting late. We- uh I need to get back before it gets dark.”

“We?” She asked, her hand landing on her hip.

“Jon!”

He turned towards the entrance of the pharmacy. Robb was running over to him. Just then the lady pulled her gun out again.

Robb held up his arms, “Woah Woah. Who are these people?”

Jon nudged Robb with his elbow. “Shut up.”

He frowned, “ah shit. They are the ones who killed all of those people?”

“We didn’t hurt those people,” She nearly spat. “You said you were here alone.”

“Because I thought you were going to hurt me and them if I said I had four other people with me.”

“Four? Are any of them armed?”

“Not with guns. But they do have spear-like things.”

She sighed, “well they let me go if we ran into any of them on our way out?”

Jon and Robb shared a look. “Maybe?” Robb let out.

“No, probably not. Not if they think you guys are the ones who made that pile of bodies near the entrance.”

“Come out with us then.”

“Okay.”

They all started out. Jon looked over at Robb, “where is everyone else?”

“Still looking around. It’s bigger than we thought for sure. They started heading up escalators.”

“They are working?”

Robb laughed, “no but that just makes them stairs. They don’t need to ‘work’ to be used.”

Jon nodded, “are they almost done? Because we really should start back before it gets dark.”

“I know.”

They finally made it back to the front entrance. She turned to Jon, “this is where we part.” She pulled out a small card and handed out to him.

He took it. It was just a blank white card with an… address is written on it. “What’s this?”

“This is where we are staying. You guys don’t seem to bad, and if you’ve managed this long. Then you aren’t dumb and useless either. So if you run into trouble wherever you’re staying, you’re more than welcome to come find us. We are always willing to let more people in, everyone is safer in numbers.”

Jon nodded, he then looked around and picked up an old receipt on the floor. He pulled out a pen from Robb’s bag and started writing. Handing her the paper afterward.

“Well then. We will be returning the offer. If you run into trouble and need a new place to settle. We have found a very good place to stay. We have more than enough room for more.”

She smiled as she took it. She stuffed it in her pocket. “Daenerys.”

“What?”

“My names Daenerys.”

He shuffled his feet, “Oh, Jon. Me is uh… my name. I’m Jon.”

Robb laughed, “smooth.”

Jon glared at him. She hid her smile. “Well. I guess we should hope we don’t need to meet again.”

He rubbed his chin. “Yeah right. I guess we shouldn’t want to. Unless we ran into each other on supply runs.” He laughed.

“True. Bye Jon.”

She and the other lady left. Jon watched until the doors closed behind them. He then turned and rubbed the back of his neck. When he looked up he saw Robb grinning at him.

“What?” He grunted.

“Nothing. I won’t tell Ygritte, don’t worry.”

“What would there be to tell?”

“You mean other than the fact that you gave two strangers the address in which where we are staying?”

“Fuck, that was a bad idea wasn’t it?”

“It was. But I understand why. It’s hard to turn a pretty girl down. Especially when you find a pretty girl during the end of the world.”

“That’s not why Robb.”

“No? I didn’t see you giving that guy with the buck teeth and lazy eye our address in case he ran into trouble.”

“That was different. He was a drunk who we clearly couldn’t trust to have our backs. Plus they gave us theirs. It was just a good thing to do. And we do have the room. We only use a small portion of the rooms that the mansion has.”

Robb raised his hands, “don’t convince me. I agree with the sentiment they gave of safety in numbers. But you already know that giving our address down won’t bug the hell out of Sansa and Arya. Or that you gave it to a beyond gorgeous woman our address won’t bug the fuck out of Ygritte.”

“Ygritte wouldn’t care. She’s not that type.”

Robb laughed, “How do you know? You only met after the world came to a halt. She’s never been dating you while other pretty girls were an option. No opportunities had come up for her to be jealous.”

Jon frowned, “They probably are safe enough where they are. So it really doesn't matter.”

Robb pursed his lips and stared at Jon. “Stop looking at me.”

After a couple of seconds, Robb made a dramatic noise. “Wow, you want something terrible to happen to them so that they have to take your offer.”

Jon stopped and turned towards him quickly. “What? Where the hell did that come from? Stop being so stupid.”

Robb smiled, “I’m kidding. But I don’t think I’m that wrong. It’s fine though brother.” He wrapped his arm around Jon’s shoulder, “I don’t blame you. She was hot. Like good for an apocalypse and good for…” he paused.

Jon laughed and pushed Robb away. “If you find the right word, let me know.”

After a while of searching, they collected everyone. And we're heading back home. Jon was behind everyone else.

“You okay?” Ygritte asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You’re being quiet.”

“Want me to sing?”

She laughed, “no. You just seem off.”

He looked up at Ygritte. She was great. She really was. He liked her, he liked her a lot. The first time they met, he was smitten. But he can’t take her off his mind. Her long silver hair or her almost purple tinted eyes.

He also can’t help but feel a small pain when thinking about how he most likely won’t see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes yes, I have returned. Firstly, I hope yall had a good holiday and new years if u celebrated it. Secondly, yes i am back. I will start posting for my stories in case any of yall are still interested in them and haven't forgotten me;-; and lastly, I will be way more busier with something kind of big in my life. A big life change that I won't address until it happens, then yall will get the heads up cause it will affect my further posting afterward. So with that being said my posts, unfortunately, may take more time then they usually are. I'll try to not make em too spread out if I can come into another more specific posting schedule... you will be notified!


	6. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face arrives.

“Jon!”

He nearly jumped out of the bed. He quickly slipped on a pair of boxers by his bed and rushed out his bedroom door. “Arya?”

She was standing just outside his door with a big smile. “Hey, not so big bro. I need something from you.”

He sighed. “Fuckin’...” He rubbed his neck and leaned back against the wall. “Arya I thought something was wrong.”

She laughed, “my bad. I guess I did yell your name a little too… anyway, I want to leave on my own and do something. But Sansa wouldn’t let me go without getting permission from you.”

Jon chuckled, “I’m shocked you bothered to actually get permission. We both know you are more than capable of sneaking around without a single soul noticing.”

Arya shrugged, “I know. But I really shouldn’t just slip in and out. If you guys at least know I’m out, then you can be more aware of if I’ve been gone too long and I can tell you where I go so you can come to find me if need be. Overall safer. And lately, I’ve been wanting to be safer.”

He raised his brows, “really? Have you experienced something to cause this new… safe Arya?”

“No, not yet. I’m just hoping not to experience it. We really don’t know who’s out there. I was watching an old zombie movie and… I don’t know it’s all real now. There could be fucking cannibals out there, that’s crazy.”

Jon nodded, “it does beg the question. Who’s more dangerous, the whites or the people who live among them?”

Arya folded her arms, “I’d say we are. The whites… have no morality. They don’t discriminate. They go after anyone. But we do, we know if we do something wrong and do them anyway for self-salvation. Whether it's killing people or stealing from them.”

“We haven’t stolen from living people for a long time. We’ve fortunately hit places with no one else around.”

Arya laughed, “I know. We were hungry and they refused to give us a can of corn. But I just mean anyone out there. There has to be people who inflict harm, now so more than ever with the lack of accountability. There’s no cops or judges. No running prisons for crimes. It’s free reign and there has to be people taking advantage of that.”

“Well, you can go. But make sure you bring a spear and a walkie. Check-in every half hour. It doesn’t have to be on the dot at thirty but please try to keep track. If you don’t check-in after the first ten minutes after half an hour has passed, we’ll start looking for you okay?”

Arya sighed, “yes sir.” She gave him a salute with her hand before running off.

He laughed as he watched her head down the stairs. He yawned and went back into his bedroom. Checking the clock by his bedside table. It was only six am. He laid back down on his bed now wondering where Arya wanted to go so early. Most of them try to not go out to get things until eleven or twelve. It usually is the sunniest around that time. Going out while it’s dark isn’t prohibited but Jon really would like to have them all avoid it. Being in the dark is the worst time to be caught off guard by anything or anyone.

He started to feel a chill from the hallway. He pulled the covers over him and tried to go back to sleep. He was rolling around but he wasn’t able to go back to sleep. He gave up and got up. Pulled on a robe, tying it closed. Then slipped on house slippers before heading downstairs. He saw Sam on the sofa playing a video game on the tv.

“Morning Sam.”

He quickly waved his hand, not even attempting to glance Jon’s way. “Morning.”

“Arya grabbed a walkie before leaving right?”

He nodded, “I handed it to her as she was heading out the door. I put freshly recharged batteries in it. Should last six hours if she’ll be out for that long.”

“Better not be for that long.” Jon murmured to himself. “Thanks, Sam.”

He then noticed a strong smell. He followed it into the kitchen. Sansa was cooking bacon on the stove. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Morning Sansa.”

“Good morning.” She then picked up an already cooked piece of bacon from a plate on the counter beside the stove and put it in his mouth. He hummed, “where did you get fresh bacon from?”

She smiled, “It's my secret. I’m just gonna say, they had a lot of it and now we have a lot of it.”

Jon took another piece of bacon off the plate. “Well, I’m not complaining. Better than the pre-cooked shit from the markets we were finding.”

Not long after Ygritte came in from outback. Closing the sliding door and locking it. She patted the dirt off of her jeans.

“Oh come on Ygritte. You know I hate it when you do that.”

She lifted her hands guiltily. “My bad Sansa. I’ll clean it.”

Sansa sighed, “I don’t know what’s so hard about knocking off the dirt outside before coming in.”

Ygritte laughed as she walked over and kissed Jon. “Morning love.”

“Morning Ygritte. How’s the garden doing?”

She smiled, “Good. I was worried about the colder weather approaching but the greenhouse you and Arya built is definitely doing its job.”

“That’s good to hear. That’s where we get the majority of our produce.”

“Well, I need to clean up the dirt and wash up. I’ll be down in a bit.”

She gave him one more kiss before heading upstairs. Sansa brought Jon a plate of food. “Don’t let it get cold.”

He chuckled, “I never do.”

As he started cutting the sausage, a loud siren went off in the whole house. Jon and Sansa shared the same worried look. He hopped off the stool and ran into the security room. He pulled up the security feed from outside the front gates. Sam and Sansa came into the room shortly after.

“What is it, Jon?”

He was looking at the screen a little shocked. “There are people outside.”

Sam walked over and looked at the screen. “There’s a lot of people.”

Jon looked at the screen a little more intently. He thinks he sees something. He then whispers, “it's her.”

Sam looks over, “who?”

Jon scratches his chin, “she came.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one :)


	7. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are welcomed.

“Unlock the front gates.”

Sam looked up at Jon, “you’re just going to let them all in?”

Jon shook his head, “No. I’m going out.”

“Are you crazy? You don’t know if they’ll hurt you.”

“Sam… just do it. Lock the doors once I’m out. But if I tell you to open the doors, I’m going to need you to trust me okay?”

Sam sighed, “fine. But don’t be out there too long. I don’t know these people. None of us do.”

Jon smiled, “right.”

He went to the door and waited for the buzzer to go off letting him know that it was unlocked. Once it was the rushed out and heard the doors lock behind him. He finally made it out and approached the group of people outside.

“Hey, you said if we needed a place to go…” She held up the address he had given her.

He smiled and nodded. “Can we talk just the two of us for a second?”

He pulled her away from the rest of the people with her. “What’s wrong?”

Jon rubbed his chin, “what happened? I thought you did have a place to stay.”

Her expression got colder. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Don’t want to talk about it? I’d like to know what the deal is before I even consider letting like twenty people in me and my family's safe space.”

“I will tell you. Just with time if that’s okay. We’re not here because we decided to see if your place was better. It was our home. But we can no longer be there. But if this has become an inconvenience. If your offer wasn’t a real one. Then we’ll leave and find somewhere else to settle.”

Jon sighed, “No. No, it was a real offer. I just didn’t expect you to need it or use it at all. Let alone this soon.” He looked at her. Her eyes were glowing, maybe she was holding back tears. “You promise you don’t plan on stabbing us all in our sleep?”

She laughed, “not our style fortunately for you.”

Jon looked over at the other people who were growing impatient just standing out by the gate. “Okay. You’re welcome with us.”

He walked back over to the gate and pushed the speaker. “Sam, can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear.” He replied.

“I’m going to need you to open the gate for everyone.”

“Ar… are you sure?”

“Yeah. If they kill us in our sleep. You can lecture me in hell.”

The gates beeped and began to open. Jon leads them all in as they passed all the barriers from outside, in.

“You guys don’t play around with your security,” Daenerys spoke.

“Well, we don’t like intruders.”

They finally made it inside the front door of the mansion. Everyone was already waiting for them to come in. He could see a few unhappy faces.

“Jon… what are you doing?”

“Arya… They needed a place to stay.”

“Strangers Jon. You’ve just opened our doors to strangers.”

He pulled Arya away into another room. “Arya. I’m not going to argue with you about this. If you want a more in-depth explanation of everything. I’ll give it to you later. I can explain it to everyone later so that you’re caught up. But right now, we are not going to make them feel unwelcome.”

He left the room and rejoined everyone else. He heard Arya storm off upstairs. Presumably to her room.

“Okay. So, if you guys don’t mind. I think it would be beneficial if we all introduced ourselves. Nothing to deep, just our names for now. I’ll start. Hi, I’m Jon Stark.”

“And I’m Ygritte.”

They continued down. Sam, Sansa, and Robb. Then Jon added in afterward. “And the angry little girl that stormed off is Arya. She’s not happy but she always comes around… eventually.”

He gestured towards Daenerys. She nodded. “Well. I’m Daenerys Targaryen. But Dany is probably easier to say and remember.”

Then they all went through the line saying their names too. Gendry, Gilly, Margaery, Davos, Daario, Tyrion, Missandei and Grey.

Daenerys smiled, “there used to be more of us. But I think we’ve managed well.”

Jon nodded. “Well, you guys can break off. Sam, Sansa, and Robb if you guys could show these guys to their rooms. If anyone here wants to share a room, let them know. We have more than enough empty rooms sitting upstairs. And of course, welcome to our home. Please treat it well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well. I'm sure it wasn't a shock that they were eventually let in. Lol.


	8. Not Just Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys chat.

After he finished speaking he turned and started for the kitchen. As he did, he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, can you show me to my room?”

“I told you that they were going to…” he paused mid-sentence when he saw her. “Oh, why do you want me to show you?”

“I don’t know. I saw the other people’s faces, they don’t seem too fond of having us here. I feel like if you show me to mines, it makes me feel a bit more… valid I guess.”

Jon chuckled, “I have already told them you are all welcome. And as much as any of them may not like have you all here. They trust me more than that.” Jon paused and looked at all of the new houseguests as they went up the stairs. “You do trust all of them right?”

Daenerys nodded, “I do. Don’t get me wrong, a couple of them may have a bit of a temper or tend to question everything and everyone. But they are good people. Been with most of them for…” Her mood took a quick turn. She was now looking at the ground, most likely remembering whatever it was that happened to them.

She was shocked when he grabbed her hand. “Let’s go find you a room.”

As they were walking down a hallway he spoke, “so do you need enough space for two or will you be rooming by yourself?”

She sighed, “by myself I’m afraid.”

He turned to face her, “like being by yourself or are you the worst bunkmate?”

She laughed, “I am very neat and I keep to myself if someone needs it. I just don’t have anyone to bunk with I guess.”

“I saw plenty of people with you. None of them close enough with you like that?”

“It’s not that. I mean at our old place, it was much smaller than this. But we still had our own space. And to bear in mind the spaces really didn’t fit more than two comfortably anyway. I assume most of them will want their own rooms though.”

“Most?”

She smirked, “you saw the pretty girl who was with me when we first met?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s dating the pretty guy with not that much hair.”

Jon nodded, “gotcha. So they’ll probably have a shared room. Well, if they break up we have enough rooms for that to change also.”

She laughed, “it would suck if they broke up.”

“Why? You like them together?”

She shrugged, “don’t get me wrong I love em both. And if they wanted to break up, I’d still love em both. But it’s not easy being single during the apocalypse.”

“What? Are you trying to tell me it’s hard to date when everyone outside wants to take your shit or eat your shit?”

“Haha. But it’s true. I would love to have a boyfriend who then becomes a husband. Who would father my children? But I don’t think any of those things will be happening. Not any time soon anyway, if ever.”

Jon smiled, “keep your chin up. It could be worse.”

“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

“At least you’ll be the prettiest single girl on earth. It would suck if you were hard on the eyes. Then the last man on earth probably would friend zone you.”

She rolled her eyes, “yeah yeah. How about you?”

“Me? What about me?”

“Any of those unhappy eyes belong to you?”

“I don’t know if hers were unhappy, but the curly red mop is all mine.”

“Ah, well when are we getting to my room?”

“Oh right.” He continued down the hallway. After passing a few doors he made it to one. Opening it to make sure it wasn’t already given to someone. It was a nice size. The color scheme was black and red. “Does this work?”

She peeked inside. Then walking in she jumped onto the bed. Grinning she replied, “yup. It has a bed and is a safe place to sleep. I’d say it’s perfect.”

He smiled, “Good. It’s right next to my room, so if you need anything. You can find me there if I’m not anywhere else.”

“Next to your room? You must not fully trust me then.”

He shook his head, “if anything you’re the only person I trust of everyone who came.”

She sat up on the bed with a smirk, “really? Why?”

He stood at the doorway silent. “I… well… I don’t know. You seem trustable I guess.”

“You don’t really know me. This is like our second time meeting ever in life. I would have understood if you just told me that you didn’t trust any of us yet. But I guess it’s good to know where I stand with who I assume is the head honcho around here.”

“I’m not in charge. No one really is. Everyone just has their strengths and we look to them when it comes to those things.”

“I doubt that. All of the other people really would rather have us get eaten than stay here. But because you said so, they all just let it be. I’d say it takes some position of power to do that.”

He sighed, “I guess. But get comfortable if you want. I’ll be downstairs.”

She smiled, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to settle when I have no belongings but okay.”

He closed the door and headed back down the stairs. Just to be caught by another person.

“Hey, babe.”

“Ygritte. Hey.” He gave her a kiss.

“Well, all of them have been shown to their rooms. I still don’t know why you let them all in.”

“I don’t know why you all were so apprehensive.”

She glared at him, “you don’t know why we were apprehensive?”

“Well, I do. But what I meant was we have all discussed the possibility of letting more people join. Considering we have space, considering the protective advantage it gives us as a collective group. And considering that you and Sam were both add ons.”

She shoved him, “hey… I’m not just an add on.”

Jon laughed, “you know what I mean. Robb, Sansa, and Arya are my family and I would have been with them in this no matter what. But you and Sam were the choices we made. I let Sam in my apartment that day. And you… you were lucky you didn’t slice my throat.”

She laughed, “I guess I am. And I know we all have agreed to allow people the opportunity to join. But this felt rash. When we were talking about it I never thought we would let like ten people join in one day. People we don’t know.”

“I know one of them.”

“You do? Who then?”

“I mean I don’t know her, know her. But we have run into each other before.”

“Her who?”

“The silver-haired one.”

Ygritte crossed her arms, “you’ve run into her how?”

“Don’t get mad now.”

“I’m not mad.”

Jon lowered his head as she still stood in front of him with her arms crossed. “You look mad.”

“I’m not. I’m just curious.”

“Well, when we were on our run to that department store place. For Sam’s pills.”

“You saw her there?”

He nodded, “yeah. She was in the back where more pills were.” He smiled as he was remembering it. “She held a gun at the back of my head. First time in a while that I got surprised like that.”

“You’re smiling about having a gun to your head?”

He shook his head, “no of course not.”

She then stormed off.

“Wait, Ygritte.”

“Whatever Jon.”

He watched her disappear into another part of the house. He heard a whistle coming from behind him.

“Well, it looks like someone pissed off the wife.”

“Shut up Robb.”

“You lost Arya and Ygritte with your recent choices. You can’t afford to lose me either for the day.”

Jon sighed, “sorry Robb. I don’t know why Ygritte is acting like that. All I told her was that I had met Daenerys while we were out looking for Sam’s pills.”

Robb laughed, “that’s not what you told her. You told her that you met that pretty girl once and now is willing to risk the lives of everyone you have left to let her and her friends live with you.”

Jon pulled his hair back, “ah shit. Is that how she took that?”

Robb shrugged, “the last person I dated was a while ago. I haven’t seen a female in a long time that wasn’t related to me or dating you so I don’t know if my senses are all off. But seeing as that’s what made her angrily leave. I’d say I can’t be far off.”

“What am I supposed to tell her then?”

“I don’t know. Maybe just with your actions, show her that you want to be with her. Anyway, I thought I’d come to tell you that I don’t hate you or your dumb choices.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I mean, if this backfires I will be pissed. But if it doesn’t then just know I am not too mad right now about it. I’m more on the fence. And however, this turns out will push me onto one side of it.”

“Don’t jinx it, Robb. Can’t afford to be wrong on this big of a scale. Have you spoken to Arya since she went to her room?”

“I haven’t. I knocked on her door but the threat she yelled through it. I don’t think I can tell you it without getting the shivers.”

Jon smiled, “she’s gotten better at that.”

“Give her some space and time. She’ll warm-up. Remember how much she used to hate Ygritte?”

Jon laughed, “used to? She still hasn’t warmed up to her. Not much anyway.”

“Well, I mean… she’ll get over it at some point.” Robb looked up at the stairs. “Looks like someone else wants to chat with you. I’ll go find some of the new people to befriend.”

Jon turned around and saw Daenerys staring at him. “Need something?”

She shook her head, “want to just chat?”

“Sure.”

“In my room?”

He was about to say yes when he remembered how angry Ygritte got. “Actually we could talk outback. I could use the fresh air.”

“Okay.”

He leads her to the glass back doors. As they open, she is introduced to a large area. Parts of it were separated for growing food. And the other half seemed to be a mini-park. With benches and a little area to walk around.

“I’m assuming you guys made this back yard.”

Jon laughed, “yeah. I mean they had the benches and some of the things. But we arranged them like this. We wanted to use this area productively. A garden was an obvious thing we wanted to get started. But also an area to just be outside and enjoy the good weather was important.”

“Did you guys just stumble on this place or did one of you used to live here?”

“We stumbled on it. I mean we already had the idea of finding a nice big mansion to settle in. And to just build up good security around it. Because mansions like these offer a lot. They offer plenty of indoor space and rooms. Big front and back yards. And a lot of them will already be separated by gates and fences.”

“Oh yeah. That’s actually a good idea.”

“Well, it was Sansa’s initial idea. She has the occasional good idea.”

“Sansa… the tall girl?”

“Yes, but don’t tell her that. She already likes to dangle her height above us.”

She let out an amused breath, “okay. Well, this was a good idea she had. If you guys ever kick us out, then we may have to steal a neighboring house and do something of our own.”

“Will don’t hope to be kicked out. If you are, it’s because you guys fucked up.”

“Maybe. I don’t know if you have a temper. Maybe I say your cake tastes bad and you tell us to get out.”

“My cake?”

“Do you not bake?”

“I don’t. It would require things like eggs and other items we don’t have the time or luxury to prioritize.”

“I think the same reason you have a little park area to relax outside is the same reason you should invest in making a cake at least once. It’s the small things that help it feel like we’re living rather than just alive.”

He tilted his head, she was already fascinating him so much. “You’ll have to help me find the cake mix then I’ll make one with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yall, you lucky muthafuckas got a long-ass chapter or long-ass chapter compared to my regular chapter lengths anyway lmao. I can't say all the chapters at this point will be THIS long but I will definitely try to make them longer because I know yall like longer ones. :P hope you enjoyed this one.


	9. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse of their past.

They were sitting on a bench and talking for what felt like an hour at least. Jon wanted to ask something for a while now. But was waiting for an opening between topics they were randomly bringing up. Now was his time, she finished her thought and was now admiring the warmth of the day.

“You said before that you’d eventually tell me what happened.”

She turned her head towards him. It made him a little nervous to continue but he did.

“I mean, we have plenty of time now if you are willing.”

She nodded and looked back up at the sky. “Alright. I’ll tell you.” She looked back at him with a much more serious gaze. “But you can’t go around telling everyone this. Not because it’s a bad secret. But because I don’t want any of my friends to hear and remember what they escaped not long ago.”

Jon nodded his head quickly. “They won’t hear anything from me.”

Daenerys sighed, “well it’s not a long story. Not unless I go down with a play by play. All I really know of the situation is that there was a fire. I was sleeping and it was suddenly getting harder to breathe. I woke to find nothing but smoke above me. I ran out of the room to find the place we were staying in flames.”

Flashback

*cough* *cough*

“What the hell…” She quickly started banging on the doors. “Get up! We need to get out now! Get up!” She opened a door and ran in. Shaking the people who were sleeping.

“What…” *Cough* “What’s happening?”

“Missandei get up and start waking up the others! There’s a fire!” She then left and went into another room and did the same. After she got everyone up she led them towards the safest way out. “Go out this way. Keep going until you make it outside.”

“Why aren’t you going out too?”

“I need to grab something, then I'll be right out.”

Missandei looked at her with concern. Daenerys patted her hand, “don’t worry I’ll be coming out. It won’t take long.”

Daenerys then watched Missandei run out. She turned and ran back into her room. She started shuffling around in a drawer by her bed.

Bam! A large chunk of the ceiling fell to the floor behind Daenerys. She looked back at it before paying attention to the drawer. “Ah finally.” She pulled out a piece of paper. Another fiery log fell down. Almost falling on her. She quickly got up and ran back towards the exit.

As she was leaving she saw one of the rooms collapsed. Another room was starting to fall into itself as well. She ran out and met up with everyone who was out. She looked around confused. “Where’s everyone?”

“We thought you were getting them…”

Daenerys looked back, as she did the entire building began to collapse.

“No…” Missandei muttered.

Daenerys started to tear up as she realized the rest were still inside when the building was collapsing. Her brothers were inside. That collapsed room was her brothers’ room.

“Daenerys…”

She looked back over at Jon. Escaping her memory when he spoke.

“I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked, I didn’t think it would be that serious.”

“It’s fine. I’m staying under your roof. You deserve to know why we came.”

Jon wanted to give her a hug. He started to raise his arms out towards her when someone shouted his name.

“Jon!”

He turned and looked back. He saw Sansa shouting for him. He gave Daenerys a small smile. “I guess it’s time for me to head in. But if you ever need to talk to someone about anything. You can always find me.”

He got up and started jogging over to Sansa. “Hey Sans. What’s up?”

“We have a problem with one of our new… guests.”

Jon frowned, “what happened?”

He headed inside towards the living space. He heard yelling.

“Fuck you!”

“Fuck me? Fuck you dude!”

He saw Ygritte yelling with a guy. He rushed over and pulled Ygritte back. “Woah. Relax you two. What’s the fucking issue here?”

“Ah is your boyfriend here now? Leaving my girl for you again?”

Jon looked back at him confused. “I think you need to cool off bro.”

The guy glared back at Jon. “Stay the fuck away from Daenerys.” And with that, he walked away.

Jon turned back towards Ygritte. “What the hell happened here?”

Just then Daenerys walked in. Unaware of what just happened. Jon looked over at her. She smiled and he smiled back. She then walked upstairs. He looked back at Ygritte.

She rolled her eyes, “it doesn’t matter anymore.” Then she walked away.

Jon looked over at Sansa. She just shrugged her shoulders before returning to the kitchen.

After a few more hours of other obligations. It was late and Jon was now returning to his and Ygrittes' bedroom. She was already in her pajamas in bed. He quickly changed out of his clothes and joined her. Putting his arm around her and pulling her body closer to his.

He whispered, “Are you sleeping?”

“Yes.”

“Honestly, what happened earlier today?”

She turned over and looked at him. “Jon… don’t start right now. I had almost forgotten about that.”

“Sorry. It’s just… I don’t know what the issue was.”

“He was mad that you were talking to that woman.”

“Daenerys?”

“I don’t know her name. But he was yelling at me, telling me to pull back my leash and keep you in your place.”

“Pssht. That asshole. Just ignore him next time.”

“Next time what? Next time you spend two hours with her?”

Jon frowned, “I can’t talk to people anymore?”

“You can, but why are you choosing her. You literally spent hours with her today.”

Jon sighed, “stop getting mad. She hasn’t even been here for a day. Not one and you’re already mad.”

“Jon, you spent more time with her today than you did with me.”

“Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? You’ve never gotten like this before.”

“Like what?” She was now sitting up in the bed. Her arms crossed as she stared at him.

Jon sat up, “jealous. You’re acting jealous right now.”

“Jealous? Of her, a stranger? Please…”

Jon laid back down. Pulling the covers over his shoulder. “Whatever. Let’s just go to sleep now.”

“I’m not done talking Jon.”

“Well, I am.”

He laid there in silence. He felt her get off of the bed. He heard her shuffling through one of the dressers. Then heard her walking across the bedroom. He opened one of his eyes and saw her carrying a blanket and leaving the room. 

She was going to sleep somewhere else tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late sorry. I went to vote though today. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter I put out though! :P   
Well, a little insight into her situation is provided. I'm sure some of yall guessed it had to be tragic on some level.


	10. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after.

Jon finally woke up. He had the curtains in his room wide open. The light streaming in, nearly blinding him as he opened his eyes. He rubbed them, they felt swollen. He must have slept in longer than he usually does. He sat up remembering what happened last night.

He sluggishly made his way down the stairs. He didn’t bother changing his clothes. He planned on eating then returning to his room and spending time to himself.

As he got to the kitchen he only saw Sansa. She was at the island eating. He softly laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Anything left for me?” He gave her a smile.

She laughed, “I put some more in the fridge. I didn’t know when you were going to wake up.”

Jon sighed, “yeah. Well, I woke up late, so I guess I didn’t know when I was going to wake up either.”

Sansa quietly scanned his face. She was always good at reading him. She may not be as accurate when trying to read Arya, but Jon and Robb’s expressions seemed to be open books for Sansa.

“I don’t want to talk about it now.”

She nodded and continued to eat.

Jon brought the food from the fridge over and sat down next to her. “I mean it, I don’t want to talk about it. Not right now.”

Sansa smirked, “are you sure?”

Jon looked around, “where is everyone? It’s really quiet today.”

“Some of them I haven’t seen leave their rooms. And Arya is just out again. Sam is down in the security room, he said he wanted to make some adjustments.”

“And Ygritte?”

Sansa paused for a few seconds before answering him. “Garden out back.”

He moved his food around on his plate, “did she say anything?”

“She didn’t.”

“Did everyone hear us argue?”

Sansa sighed, “I can’t speak for everyone. But I know I did. This house is large but the walls aren’t that thick.”

“From what you heard… was I wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“Was I wrong when I was talking to her?”

Sansa gave Jon a small smile, “not cause you’re my brother. But I think she was jealous. Largely because of our new guests, they are the first real women who we’ve run into. Plus they are hot ones, she probably is just experiencing what it’s like for her to have what she views are perspective competition.”

Jon nodded, “that’s what I thought too. Do you think she was overly jealous like this when the world was normal?”

Sansa laughed, “she probably was. You just never saw it cause you only knew her afterward. With most other’s… dead or changed.”

Jon just sighed.

“Look, Jon. Don’t feel bad about this. You may get into many arguments in the future. And in many of them, you’ll be in the wrong. But trust me, you weren’t in the wrong on this one. She was.”

“Who was what?”

They both looked over at the door. Ygritte had returned from outside. She was using her sleeve to wipe the sweat on her forehead.

Sansa scrapped the last of her food on her plate and put it in the sink. “Oh, I was talking about how we need more food. He needs to go and do a food run today before it gets dark.”

“Ah, I can come.”

Jon waved his hand, “you don’t have to if you don’t want.”

Ygritte just smiled and came to give Jon a kiss on the cheek. “We always go together on runs.”

After that, Daario came in from the back door. He was wearing gardening gloves. He wasn’t wiping off his sweat though. It was just running down his face unbothered.

“Hey, you want to come too?”

“Come where?” He took the gloves off and set them down on the island.

Sansa came over and grabbed the gloves. Shoving them against Daario. “Don’t bring these inside the kitchen.”

Daario just smirked, “yes ma’am.”

“We need to go on a food run. Extra hands are always good out there.”

Daario looked over at Ygritte, “alright. I like having things to do anyway.” He then opened the door and tossed the gloves. Then he walked away upstairs.

Jon just frowned. He stayed quiet until Ygritte also left the kitchen.

“Sorry, Jon. I guess I could have said something else. But to be fair I didn’t exactly expect them two to be going with you when I did.”

Jon shrugged, “it’s fine. Do we really need more food or was that a random excuse?”

“We really need more. I hadn’t noticed until this morning. But the pantry is really low now.”

Jon nodded, “ok. What time is it now?”

Sansa looked down at her wristwatch. “It’s two right now. So you might not want to wait that long before leaving. I’ll go get Robb to come with you.”

Jon smiled, “Okay. I’ll go wash up and change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright alright alright, hopefully, this chapter was good for you guys lol. Imma need yalls patience, i'm in one of those ruts you know where i'm really lacking the motivation to write, unfortunately. Don't worry though I will still push these out for yall. Just keep that in mind if you ever feel... idk disappointed in the short chapters or late chapters or chapters you felt were subpar. I appreciate everyone still reading though :)


	11. Unhealthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly advice.

Jon was walking with Robb. Ygritte and Daario were behind them talking. The distance was big enough to make it impossible for Jon to eavesdrop. They had been walking for only five minutes, but it was a long silent five minutes.

“What’s the deal?”

He looked over at Robb. “What do you mean?”

Robb laughed, “the tension between you and Ygritte right now is… pretty obvious. I don’t know if you just think I’m that clueless to where I am completely unable to read a room.”

Jon nodded, “I wouldn’t say you’re that daft. But I mean you are pretty bad at reading a room.”

Robb shoved Jon. “Shut up. But really, what’s the situation? You and Ygritte never fight. Not really anyway.”

Jon shrugged, “it’s the new guests.”

“Oh.” Robb nodded. “Is it the new guests or a specific new guest?”

“You already know who.”

Robb smirked, “I can pretend I don’t if it helps.”

“Not necessary. But…” He gave a small glance back to Ygritte. “She just is jealous. She won’t admit it which is very fucking annoying. I mean if she was to ask me right now if I’m jealous of her new friendship with that asshole, I’d say yes I fucking am.”

Robb laughed and wrapped his arm around Jon’s shoulder. Pulling him in with a smile. “Jon, you shouldn’t be worried. Or concerned over your relationship. If you guys really love each other and run into new people and still love each other the most. Then at the end of the day right, you’ll end up with each other.”

Jon rolled his eyes, “that’s too cheesy to be applicable or valuable advice.”

Robb sighed, “maybe for someone like you it is. But for a simpleton like me, I’d say it's worth a shot. Anyway I do believe that if you and Ygritte are actually into each other and see each other as… I don’t know true lovers or meant to be. If your relationship is more than just convenience. Then it will inevitably work out. But if maybe. And hear me out on this, but if you and that other woman kick off.”

“Robb…”

“I said hear me out. If you and her hand out more. Chat more and find out you have more common interests. If you start to fancy each other. If things are beginning to click more. And all Ygritte can do is become more jealous and more bitter. Then ending it with her isn’t the end of the world during the end of the world right?”

Jon just frowned, “I don’t want to entertain the idea of me and Ygritte breaking up.”

Robb shrugged, “I don’t want to entertain the idea of the world ending and we have to make sure we have weapons and other people to get groceries safely. But hell, what do I know. Maybe you can force a relationship to work for, I don’t know what your reason is. Fear? Embarrassment? Pride? I’ll just let you know now, that trying to make a relationship work when it shouldn’t or no longer does. Is unhealthy. As long as you understand that, then I guess the rest is up to you.”

“Hey can we talk?”

They both were startled by the voice behind them. They saw Ygritte behind them.

“I guess that’s my cue.” With that Robb sped up and walked ahead of them.

“Are you still upset Jon?”

Jon laughed, “I don’t know. Are you done being jealous Ygritte?”

She rolled her eyes. “Are you trying to make me mad?”

“No. Not really. I just thought it was a warranted question.”

“Look Jon. Maybe I was jealous. Maybe I still am. I don’t know. But you have to understand that it makes sense. It’s not like we’re used to having other attractive people around while we were together.”

Jon glared, “you were the one who flirted with both me and Robb when we first met.”

Ygritte laughed, “right. Well that still doesn’t count cause we weren’t together. So it’s not like it was wrong.”

Jon sighed, “I know. I mean it's not like we can casually run into many people. But I still feel like you were coming out of the gates very jealous. Were you usually this jealous in relationships before?”

“Of course not. I’m not a jealous person like that.”

“Right.”

“I mean it. I really wasn’t.”

“Then why are you being like that now?”

“I don’t know. You’d think if I did, I’d try to manage it.”

Jon nodded, “okay. Well I’m not great at keeping grudges. I actually wish I was a little more mad then I am right now.”

Ygritte smiled, “so does that mean we’re good now?”

“Yeah. For now I guess we are.”

“Did you guys make up?”

And just like that Jon was mad again.

“Yeah. Thanks Daario.”

Daario just smirked. “That’s good to hear. Also we should check this shop for some food. I remember shopping here when it was before.”

Jon turned to Ygritte, “why does he care if we make up?”

“I don’t know. I mean he was the one who was trying to tell me that we’d make it past many arguments. Those arguments are a part of a relationship. He was defending you.”

Jon looked back at Daario as he entered the shop. He’s doing that because of Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short again sorry, lmao hope you liked it. And also I hope you all are staying safe right now.


	12. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to go.

“Hey Jon, look at these.”

Jon walked over to Robb. He was pointing in a glass box. It contained a couple of handguns and boxes of ammo for said guns

“Robb you know we don’t use guns.”

Robb sighed, “yes I know. But that doesn't mean we couldn’t hold onto some. They are good fucking weapons. Way more effective than the blades you’ve kept us restricted to.”

“You know why we all agreed to not use guns. They make loud noises when they go off and those noises attract more of those dead motherfuckers in the area. Even if living people were nearby, they’d hear it and either uses it as a reason to approach us or keep their distance.”

Robb smiled, “if it makes them keep their distance then wouldn’t that be a good thing?”

Jon laughed, “yeah maybe. But still, you know the noise those things make isn’t great. It could cause us to be swarmed. Plus they need ammo, how useful are they really when they have no more bullets?”

“You aren’t understanding my reason for having some. It's not for the whites. We’ve managed well with our melee weapons on them. But what if we do run into a violent stranger or two? These guns could be useful when faced against other people who may have guns themselves. How useful is our random assortment of knives, blades, and spears against a gun?”

Jon stood there for a few silent moments. He stared at the handguns in the case. He took a peek over his shoulder and saw everyone still shopping for edible food.

“Fine.” He looked back at Robb. “But you can’t tell anyone we have them. This is a secret between us. The only people I feel comfortable telling about these are us, us before they joined.” He looked back. “Minus Ygritte.”

Robb’s eyes widened, “you don’t want to tell Ygritte?”

Jon sighed, “no. Don’t ask me why I just don’t want to tell her either. Not now.” He turned and faced Robb again. “Ok, turn around. I’m going to put the guns in your bag. When we get back home, I want you to keep them in your room.”

“Both of them?”

Jon nodded, “are you okay with that?”

“Yeah. I thought you’d want to separate them though. Maybe give Arya or Sam one. Or keep one yourself.”

“Well, I need time for those. I want you and Arya to be the ones who use them. Every once and a while you and Arya should go out and go somewhere empty and far from here to practice. Get proficient with them before we let anyone else know we have them. Or before we even bring them with us to places.”

Robb smiled, “you trust me that much? That's true brotherly love man.” Robb wiped a non-existent tear from his eye.

Jon shoved his shoulder, “shut up. Now quickly turn around I need to stuff your bag before either of them come over.”

As Robb turned, Jon grabbed the guns first and quickly buried them at the bottom of the bag. Then he grabbed every box of ammo he could see from the case. He saw some rather large knives next to the guns and decided to stuff those in the bag too. But putting one of them in his pocket. Jon looked further into the case but didn’t see anything else. The case was broken at the sides so he assumes other people took whatever else was in the case a while ago.

Jon zipped up the bag.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?”

Jon nearly jumped in place. He turned around holding his hand over his chest. “Oh my fucking god Ygritte. You can’t just make absolutely no sounds while walking over and talk out of nowhere.”

She laughed, “sorry. I didn’t think I was that quiet.” She reached over and shook Jon’s bag on his back. “What the hell have you guys been doing? You haven’t grabbed shit this whole time.”

Jon shrugged, “I was putting things in Robb’s backpack for him first. He’ll put things in mine now since his is… full now.”

She leaned over and looked at Robb’s. “It doesn’t look that full. You can probably stuff a few more things in it.”

Jon nodded with a tight-lipped smile, “okay. We’ll go look for any drinks over there.”

Jon and Robb quickly left her for the beverage aisle. The milk he could already see was rotten as hell in the broken fridge. He opted for the other bottled drinks like water, tea, and soda.

“Soda doesn’t go bad right, Robb?”

The backpack moved a little as Robb shrugged, “I don’t know. I would assume that shit lasts forever when it’s unopened.”

They both laughed. Jon stuffed Robb’s bag until it barely zipped shut. Then he turned around. “Okay Robb, fill mine.”

Robb looked around. “Should we get some actual food in yours?”

“Yeah, okay.” As they walked through looking for unspoiled food Jon saw a bell over a closed door. He stared at it for a few seconds. Noticing it wasn’t over the front door but a random door inside the store. “Hmm, that’s odd,” he mumbled to himself.

“What is?”

“Nothing Robb. Let’s hurry this shopping spree up though.”

“Okay.” They continued to walk aisle to aisle.

“I’ll go look in here for anything edible. If not I’ll put the rest of those in the remaining space of my bag.”

Jon looked over, it was him. He was speaking to Ygritte. He was at the door. As he turned the doorknob, the little bell at the top rang. Daario pushed the door open.

“We need to leave now!” He shouted. He then quickly tugged on the door trying to close it but something was in the way. He was slamming the door, every time he did so the bell kept ringing.

“What is it?” Ygritte asked, rushing over.

“Ygritte, come now!” Jon yelled. He and Robb quickly ran to the front door.

Jon now could see what was holding the door open. It was an arm. The fingers were still flinching.

“Is it just the one?”

Daario looked over at Jon as he held the door as closed as he could, “no. When I let go of this handle, we need to run out of here quickly.”

Jon could now hear the grunts coming from the gap in the door. They must have been docile from being in that room. But they were waking up now.

“Come over Ygritte we need to get a head start now!”

Ygritte was still looking at the hand sticking out. Jon ran over and grabbed her wrist and ran. Daario then let go of the door and ran behind them. Jon looked back and saw them. It had to be five? No six of them. They were running quickly. Not trailing too far behind Daario.

Jon quickly pulled out the knife he grabbed inside. Pulling the blade out in his hand. He ran up next to Robb who was the furthest ahead.

“Hey, take my bag.”

Robb looked over at him. “What?”

“I’m going to hand over my bag to you. You need to keep running with Ygritte and Daario. I’m going to slow them down. I need them out. You and I both know they don’t run out of stamina.”

“No, Jon. We’ll keep running until we get back behind the gates.”

“Robb go.” Jon quickly slipped his bag off and held it out to Robb. Robb took it.

“Don’t fucking die on me.”

Jon gave Robb a small smile before turning around and running the other way. He ran past Ygritte who only gave him a quick look as he ran. Daario ran right past him without a single glance. 

Jon then held up the knife. Swinging his arm and ramming it right through the head of the first one he saw. He pulled it out and swung it towards another, slitting its throat. The blood spattered across his face. He felt something on his shoulder, ducking down and sweeping the legs. Knocking one down and bringing the blade through its forehead.

The other three were now surrounding him. He punched at one knee for two of them. They buckled and fell over.

Jon got back up and swung the knife nearly decapitating the last one standing. The two that fell over were getting up, Jon quickly kicked one of their shoulders and brought the knife down through its only eye.

“Ah, fuck!” He screamed as he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He elbowed the one that got up and kicked in his legs. Knocking them over again. He walked over and stomped on its head repeatedly until it stopped moving.

He looked over at his shoulder. He could see marks in his shirt. He held his hand over it for a few seconds before leaning over and pulled the knife out of the white's eye. The eye came out with it. He pulled out a small rag from his pocket and pulled the eye off then wiped the blade off before tossing the rag on the ground. He folded the knife back up and slid it in his pocket.

Jon then began his run back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see yall was wanting more zombies and psh you know there was going to be more eventually lol. Anyway hope you guys liked it, I still dunno if I'm that good at writing fighting scenes. I tried really hard to visualize it in my head than type out a description of how it looked lmao.


	13. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa's secret.

He buzzed in. Almost immediately the screen came on and he heard Sam.

“Jon?”

“Yeah, it's me, Sam.” He then heard another voice right after.

“Open the damn door, Sam. Jon, are you hurt?”

He gave a small amused breath, “I’m fine Sansa.”

He waited until he heard the buzzer go off and the gate started to open. Sansa was running down the entrance over to him. She gave him a big hug then hit his shoulder.

“What the hell were you thinking when you stayed back?”

He gave a little wince and put his hand over his shoulder. She noticed where he was holding. She raised her brows, “were you…”

He nodded. She grabbed his hand and began bringing him in. “Come on. We need to take care of that.”

She brought him in, there were a few people at the front waiting for Jon to return as well.

“Hey Jon.”

Sansa pulled him right past Ygritte without giving him the opportunity to say something back. They went up the stairs and headed into a bathroom.

“Now go take a shower and get the sweat and dirt off your body. After I’ll manage your shoulder and you can tell me what happened.”

She left and came back with a random pair of sweatpants and tee. He undressed and saw the bruises on his body. He turned and got a peek at the bite mark on his shoulder. He sighed and ran his fingers over his other scars on his torso, reminiscing over his past mistake marrying his body.

“You don’t know when to stop,” he mumbled to himself.

He got into the shower and turned on the water. He let out a big breath while the hot water ran down his skin. He looked down at his feet and saw the water run in colors water isn’t supposed to be. The burning in his shoulder was already starting to subside.

He finished up his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he got out. The door creaked open.

“Are you done?”

He laughed, “yeah. You can come wrap me up.”

She came in and pointed to the toilet, “sit down and show me your shoulder.”

He put the lid down and sat on the toilet. He shrugged, “I bought them more time.”

She pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink. “I am aware of that. But how did you guys get into your situation?”

“Well there was a back door in the store we were in. Daario opened it and the bell rang which kind of charged up the whites inside.”

“Did you guys know they were in there?” She poured the alcohol on his shoulder.

“Ahh, shit Sansa.”

She smirked, “oh come on. It’s not that bad.” She touched around his bite. “You’re lucky this doesn’t affect you the way it should.”

He pulled his hair out of his face, “yeah. Very lucky.”

Sansa grabbed and turned his head so that he saw her. “Hey, I mean it. I know you think you’re weird because of it. And I’ll respect your wish to not tell anyone else about it. But you are lucky to not turn when bitten. You’re not as vulnerable as me.”

She let go of his head and rubbed some medicated ointment on the wound. “I’d give my left boob to not be affected by bites. That way I have a better chance of escaping sticky situations since I am not like Arya. Not a fighter.”

“You may not be a brawler Sansa, but you are a fighter. Don’t bring yourself down like that. You’re valuable to us.” He then paused and turned back. “You’re left boob?”

She smiled, “it’s not as pretty as the right.”

He laughed.

She then grabbed the roll of bandages and began wrapping it diagonally across his body to cover the whole area. She saw a few bruises appear on different parts of his body. She sighed and got up. “Don’t do something like that again.”

He lightly held his hand over his shoulder, “I won’t. Not until it’s needed again.”

She put away everything and put it back under the sink. “Okay you can go now. I think you need to go find Robb and make him feel better about having to leave you behind.”

Jon laughed. He grabbed his sweats and slipped them on, then took the towel off and put it over his head. “I’ll go do that.”

Sansa smiled and left. He stayed a little longer to dry his hair with the towel then brush it. After he finished he grabbed his shirt and opened the bathroom door. He then saw her standing there waiting for him.

“Oh… Daenerys. Did you need to use the bathroom?”

She shook her head. But her eyes were still on his scars. He then realized he hadn’t put his shirt on. He quickly slipped it on. She then lowered her gaze towards her feet.

“I- I was only coming to see if you were okay.”

He smiled, “I’m fine. Thanks for checking in. Do you know where Robb is?”

“The guy with red hair?”

Jon laughed, “yeah. Sounds like him.”

“I saw him outback. He looked worried, to be honest.”

Jon sighed, “okay. I can chat with you later if you want. I really need to talk to Robb.”

She nodded, “oh yeah. We can talk later.”

He walked down the hall and barely made it to the stairs when he heard her ask something.

“Were you bitten?”

He paused and looked back. “Of course not.”

She took a step forward. But he quickly spoke.

“We can talk later.” Then he quickly went down the stairs. He walked over towards the backyard and sighed. Why was that her first guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize ahead of time now for if I just post my chapters even less often than I do now. 
> 
> I had recently found myself in a car accident. I'm fine, the people in the car with me are fine and the person who looked away from his steering wheel and crashed into the back of my dad's car is fine too, 🙄 if I sound annoyed, good because I am. Anyway, I just haven't been in the mood to write since it happened but I will make sure to post as often as I can. I know you guys want to read more and I would never just stop posting in the middle of a story.
> 
> Just know I may not be posting as often as I'd like or as you guys would probably like right now. Anyways I love yall and hope you did enjoy this chapter as well as the future ones. 😊


	14. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has two chats.

He went over to Robb. He was sitting on a bench outside, facing his favorite tree.

“Hey.”

Robb turned to look at Jon. His eyes lit up. “Jon!” He rushed up and ran around the bench to give Jon a large hug.

They separated and Jon saw Robb’s face. It was longer than he’s used to looking. Robb’s usually annoyingly happy.

“How’re you doing?”

“How am I doing? I should be asking you that.”

Jon gave a small smile, “I’m fine Robb. Really, I am.”

Robb sighed, “how do you do it?”

Jon shrugged, “just lucky I guess.”

“Lucky. If everyone could share the same luck. I’m just glad that you did return well. I’d feel… guilty if you didn’t have a good outcome. It sounds selfish when I say it out loud.” He gave a small laugh.

Jon reached out and pulled Robb in another hug. “It’s not selfish, I’d feel the exact same way if the roles were reversed.” Jon pulled back but still held the back of Robb’s neck and looked at him. “But I want you to know, I’d gladly give my life to save my family. If I ever don’t return for you or anyone else. Please don’t let it get to you. Know that I’d want you to continue doing your best.”

Robb frowned, “don’t say that shit now. I don’t want you actually dying damn. I feel like this went from sorta serious to depressing pretty fast.”

Jon laughed, “did I bring the mood down?”

Rob smiled and shoved him, “yeah a little. I was feeling guilty now I’m fucking worried as hell for future events. Damn Jon.”

Jon looked up at the tree, “go in. Maybe Sansa will make something for you to eat. That always calms your nerves.”

“We did just get more food.” Robb gave him another hug before heading back inside. 

Jon then sat back on the bench and let out a big sigh. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

“Are you free?”

He opened them and was startled by another pair of eyes right above his. He lifted his head and clashed foreheads with her. He put his hand over his forehead and winced.

“Ow ow.” She stepped back and held her forehead too.

Jon looked over as she kneeled down, “you okay?”

She raised her hand with her fingers together, “yeah I’m fine. Give me a minute to recover.”

She slowly made her way over and sat on the bench next to him. Still holding her forehead. She looked over at him with a smile, “I figured we could continue our conversation from earlier. That is if you want to. I can wait if you need to.”

He smiled back, “it's fine. I think talking this out will benefit us both sooner rather than later.”

She nodded, “I thought so as well.”

“So, your question you asked before…”

“So were you bitten?”

Jon shook his head, “no. That wasn’t it.”

“Yes, it was.”

Jon frowned, “do you know what it means to be bitten?”

She nodded, “it's pretty bad.”

Jon scrunched up his face, “then why… why would you guess that? Did you fail school as a kid too?”

She laughed, “I passed. With high marks might I add. And you were bitten.”

He looked around. The backyard was filling up more. He was becoming uncomfortable talking about this outside.

He got up and held out his hand, “let’s go to your room. I can’t have people hearing this conversation right now.”

They then left and headed up. After making it in he closed the door. They both sat back on the bed.

She looked over, “so you were bitten.”

“Woah, why is that confirmed all of the sudden?”

“Well, we did switch locations to somewhere more private. Like we’re about to disclose our secrets. If you weren’t bitten then why does it matter if people hear you deny it?”

Fuck. He just smiled, “yeah. No, I wasn’t don’t worry.”

“I know you were. I saw the marks on your shirt. I, in particular, saw the one on your shoulder. The one that drew enough blood to leave the bite mark quite noticeably on your shirt.”

His face fell into his hands. “I don’t know how to make you understand, I don’t know what you thought you saw. But that wasn’t it. I just cut my shoulder when one of them… knocked me over and I fell. I grazed my shoulder.”

She then stood up from the bed. “If you’re not going to tell me first, then I guess I will.”

“What are you talking about?”

She then began to lift up her shirt. He looked away feeling his neck heat up. “I don’t know what you're doing, but that isn’t going to change my-”

“Look.”

“I really don’t want to.”

She sighed, “you’re acting really weird. It’s not for any reason you have in your head. Just look.”

He then slowly peeked over. She was standing to the side giving him a good view of her side. He then turned and looked closer. “Is that…”

“It is. It happened a couple of months ago.”

He reached out and softly ran his finger across the bite on her side. She flinched. He pulled his hand back, “oh sorry.”

She shrugged then pulled her shirt back on. “It’s fine. Your hand was a little cold.”

She sat back down next to him. He sighed, “fine. I was bitten. But it’s fine cause I- I don’t-”

“Change?”

He looked over at her and nodded, “yeah. I don’t get affected by a bite, a scratch, or anything else that usually ends poorly for everyone else.” He then perked up, “do you happen to know why? How it is that we are like this?”

“No. I haven’t the slightest clue. I never really thought about it either, only cause I don’t know how it benefits me to know.”

“Maybe we could be holding the cure or something.”

She laughed, “ah should we go find a lab in the middle of nowhere that still has that one scientist left to create the cure that saves us all with our special blood?”

He chuckled, “right. I guess there isn't really a way for us to make a cure. But I’m sure it’s something that could have been done you know.”

She shrugged, “what would be the point of making one anyway? Unless it changes people back then we’d still be the only few left alive. And how would we inject it? Into every single living person as a preventative measure? Into every individual white to fix them or make them inactive?”

“Hey, you never know.”

They both laughed. Then sat there in peaceful silence for a minute. He then glanced over at her. She was looking out of the window. “Can I ask you a favor?”

She answered without looking at him. “What favor?”

“Can you keep this a secret?”

She smiled, “I didn’t plan on telling anyone about you or me.”

“I just don’t want to know how some of them would… respond to that information.”

She then peeked over at him before looking away again.

He laid back on the bed. She laid down a few seconds after him. He felt some sort of relief now. His shoulders were now holding one less thing for him to stress about. Though his brain was becoming more curious. He was glad to know someone who not only just knew about him like Sansa. But was in the same boat as him. 

He hadn’t felt this comfortable with someone in a long time. Which ironically made him feel uncomfortable with himself, he lived with his siblings and found more comfort in the woman that lay next to him.

Jon stretched and rested his hand out on the bed. He could feel the slight brush of her hand against his. He moved his hand away. He looked over but she didn’t seem to notice. He turned to face the ceiling once more and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt her hand again. 

This time not moving his hand away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one :) And ofc, again please stay safe.


	15. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wakes to startling news.

Jon rubbed his eyes. He tried to get up but only then felt something heavy holding onto him.

He peeked down by his side and saw Daenerys sleeping beside him. She was holding onto his arm. He put his hand on his face, he definitely hadn’t planned on falling asleep after their conversation.

Just as he was going to try wiggling out of her grasp he heard the bedroom door swing open.

“Are you here-”

Jon and Ygritte both paused and stared at each other. Ygritte then began to look at both of them in the bed.

He waved his hand, “no this isn’t what it looks like.”

All of his motion must have gotten to Daenerys cause she started waking up next. She opened her eyes and noticed she was holding onto someone's arm. Startled, she pushed herself back. But she was already near the edge of the bed. So she ended up pushing herself off of the bed and onto the floor.

Jon quickly looked over, “oh Daenerys. Are you okay?”

She was still in a slight sleep daze, “yeah.”

Another voice came towards the room from the hallway.

“Hey, Ygritte, did you find Jon ye-” Sansa paused at the doorway. She saw Jon and Daenerys. Then as she was about to look over at Ygritte, she had started storming away.

Sansa sucked in her lips and walked into the bedroom. “Jon, you need to come down now.”

Jon raised his brows as he slowly slid off of the bed. “Why what’s wrong?”

Sansa looked over at Daenerys apprehensively.

Jon walked over to her, “Sansa if somethings wrong. Just say it.”

She glanced back at Jon, “it’s Arya.”

He quickly ran down the stairs and into the security room. Everyone else was already in there. Sam saw him come in and quickly got up from his chair and held out a walkie talkie.

“She’s still talking.”

Jon grabbed it, “Hey Arya. What’s happening?”

He waited until she responded. When she did he held it close to his ear, she was talking in a whisper.

“Jon… I was going out to treasure spotting again.” She paused, the pause was filled with heavy breathing. “And I noticed that people were following me.”

Jon pulled his hair back, “where are you now?”

“I- I don’t know. I walked quickly to see if they were actually following me. But as soon as they noticed that I was picking up my pace they started running. I just ran as fast as I could. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Jon held his temple, “okay. Did you get a good look at how many people there were?”

“No. Maybe four. I didn’t really see them, I just heard them so it’s really hard to tell.”

“Do you still hear them now?”

“Kind of. I’m pretty sure I hear their footsteps. But no one is talking.”

“Can you describe what you can see?”

“I’m in like a closet type of room right now. It’s dark, I can’t see anything.”

“Do you remember what you saw before you ran into that room?”

“Yeah. Uh, I saw fishing rods. They were hung up on the wall. And I saw vests on racks. Like vests with lots of utility pockets.”

Jon looked out into the room. “Does anyone know of any fishing stores in the area? Or is it hunting?”

Everyone shrugged. Then one person spoke. Jon didn’t recognize him. He must have come with Daenerys.

“I- I know of a shop that had lots of fishing gear. I can’t say it’s too close here though.”

Jon looked at him then went back to the walkie. “Arya, I need you to give me more. Anything memorable about the outside of the store?”

He waited. She took longer to reply this time. “Arya?”

“A boat.”

“Boat? What about a boat?”

“There was a boat on the roof.”

“A life-sized boat or-”

“No, it was boat pieces. The whole store was supposed to look like a boat.”

The guy from earlier spoke up again. “Was it called ‘The Iron Fleet’?”

Jon pressed the button, “did you notice a sign or something that said ‘Iron Fleet’ on it?”

“Yeah, I saw it on a sticker. It was plastered on the glass case by the door.”

Jon looked over at him, “do you know where she is?”

He nodded, “unless there’s another one just like it. I think I know where she is.”

“Get packing. You are going to lead us there now.” Jon went back to the walkie. “Arya, wait right where you are. We’re on our way.” He paused. “Did you take something with you?”

“I brought a bag.”

Jon and Robb shared a look, “what bag?”

“The green one.”

“Okay listen to me. Open the bag.”

“Why?”

“If you took the green bag, then there should be a couple of guns in it.”

Sansa hit Jon’s arm, “guns? Why the fuck do you have guns?”

Robb pulled her back, “Sansa, this isn’t the time.”

“Tell me when you’ve grabbed one.”

“Okay, uh… Now. I have one now.”

“Is it loaded?”

“I don’t know Jon. I can’t see in this closet.”

He sighed, “okay. Let’s just assume it is. I don’t want you going after them now. We’re on our way. But, if we don’t make it there in time. You need to use it. But only if you need to. The noise is big, it's loud, and it will attract attention. By either whites or other people.”

“But how do I-”

Jon looked at the walkie talkie, “Arya?”

Everyone jumped as they heard her scream through the walkie.

“Arya!”

They heard her scream. They then heard shots go off.

Jon gave Sam the walkie. He looked at them, “come on! We need to go get her.”

They all got dressed and held different items as weapons. Jon saw the guy kissing a girl. He saw her before. “Hey! Let’s go!”

He turned back towards Jon, “sorry.”

“Who are you?”

“Me? I’m Grey.”

He grabbed his shoulder, “well Grey you can kiss her later. Show us where the shop is.”

After running around town. They finally crossed the street and Jon saw the store. He ran through the doors yelling, “Arya! Are you still here?”

Everyone else was yelling for her too. Jon looked around and saw the room she had to have been talking about. He opened the door and saw the bag. He searched it but there wasn’t anything in it.

Just as he was about to stand back up he felt something press against the side of his head.

“Were you looking for this?”

Jon held out his hands, “where’s my sister?”

He then heard him laugh, “Is that what she is? She’s pretty. I might go ahead and become the brother-in-law.”

Jon then turned and reached for him. He backed up and held the gun up to his forehead, “Oh oh. Let’s not do something we’ll regret now.” 

Jon stared into his eyes. He was a scary sight. His face looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Jon clenched his fists. He smiled at Jon, “go on. Call on your friends. I’d like to meet them.”

Jon knew it had to be a trap. He just kept his mouth shut.

He tilted his head, “then I will. Here! Everybody come here!”

Robb, Grey, and Ygritte all ran through to where they were. The man just smiled more, he then whistled. After he did, a bunch of people popped out of nowhere and held up guns at all of them.

He looked back at Jon, “what’s that saying? Fish in a barrel? It’s just too easy.” He snapped his fingers, “take them.”

Before he could do anything else, Jon feels a bag go over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh..


	16. What Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do they do now?

He feels a strong push on his back. He fell forward, face-first onto the fuzzy carpeting. He feels a few more shoves as the others were tossed into the same area as him.

Soon he hears the loud cluck of doors closing. He moves over to the side until he feels a wall and sits back against it.

“Arya?”

“Here.”

He turned his head. He still had the bag on but he could tell she was near him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Jon. You guys shouldn’t have come here.”

“Don’t say that. We come to each other’s aide. That’s how it works with people you care about.” Robb interjected.

Arya gave an amused breath, “you would be the one to say something that ridiculous.”

“Glad you’re okay Arya but I’d like to know now what the hell we’re going to do.”

“I don’t know Ygritte. They are driving us out somewhere. But we’re tied up and blindfolded so I don’t know how we’ll be getting out of this one.” Jon replied.

“You know Ygritte, I think they’ll want to kill us,” Arya says sarcastically.

“Arya this is not the time to be doing this. I’ve been pulling at my ties. I think we should be able to get out of them if we continue to pull at them. Mines have loosened a bit.”

“Are you almost out of them then Robb?”

“Not that close but I reckon I could be out of them soon enough.”

Jon began pulling his wrists apart. Stretching the ropes. He could feel them loosening their grip on his skin.

“Do it. I can feel mine loosening up as well.”

He heard a soft voice speak. “What do we do if we all get them off?”

He turned to the voice, it was right next to him. “Grey right?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh. Maybe we can keep the ropes around when we stop and go along with whatever they have planned. Then we can try to find the right opportunity to fight back or run.”

“What if they have guns? I mean they took the one Arya had right?”

“He got one of them.”

Jon’s head turned back to where Arya’s voice was coming from. “One of them?”

“I when I was searching in the bag as you told me I felt one. I put it behind my pants. And grabbed the other one. He found me and so I tried to shoot him but he moved my arm before it got him. He took the one I fired at him but he didn’t find the one I put behind my pants.”

“You still have it now?” Robb asked a little too loudly.

“Robb quiet it down a bit.”

“Sorry. Got a little happy there.”

“Yeah, I still have it.”

“How close are you to freeing your hands?”

She shuffled a bit before answering, “I think I’m close to slipping out one of my hands.”

Jon mulled over the new information and how it could play into their situation. “Okay, we’ll play along at first. Because we don’t know how many more people will be there. But if there isn’t a ‘good’ time to escape. We’ll use that gun and make one. We’ll have to try and find one of their vehicles and use it to leave and go back home.” Jon paused taking a deep breath, “Is everyone okay with that?”

“I’m fine with it,” Robb said.

“Me too.” Arya agreed.

Greyworm and Ygritte both also were okay with it.

“Jon…”

“Yes, Ygritte?”

“What if we don’t all make it out to the car?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what if one of us for whatever reason, are held back. Will we leave them?”

“Don’t say that Ygritte. We need to try and stay positive.”

“Jon, it’s a realistic question. As much as being positive is good. We also need to at least address any issues like that too.”

“She’s right Jon,” Robb spoke softer. “We do need to discuss that. It only makes it safer for us to know what we’re doing and not pause to think about something we didn’t discuss.”

“If one of us is held back and can’t make it with the others… We leave them for now.”

“For now?”

“Yes. Because we need to get back as many of us as we can. Then we can try and get properly prepared for coming back for the one held back.” Jon pulled his hands really hard and managed to slip one of his hands out. “We don’t leave each other behind.”

Just as he put his hand back and held the ropes behind himself again. They all jolted forward as the car stopped. A few seconds later the doors opened and Jon heard people whispering. After the whispering stopped he felt someone grab his arm and pull him out.

He fell onto his knees on concrete. He then heard a familiar voice speak to him.

“We’ll be taking you in first. Hope the rest of you don’t mind waiting.”

Jon heard the voice get closer as the man speaking knelt down to be on the same level as Jon.

“You’re in charge correct? I do like speaking to other people in charge. Losing a few soldiers doesn't matter, but losing a leader…” He clicked his tongue a few times, “now that would be a problem wouldn’t it?” He then got back up. His boots scratching against the ground before he spoke again, “take him up to my office. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

And just like that the doors of the car shut again and he was then swept away to what no doubtedly had to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter!!


	17. Devil's Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a devil's deal.

He was tied back into a chair. Once secured in his spot he felt the bag come off of his head. He slowly opened his eyes letting them adjust to the bright lights in the room he was now in.

“Hi there.” He sat behind a desk in an oddly expensive chair. He grinned at Jon.

“What am I here for?”

He folded his hands out on the desk and laid his chin on it. “What do you think you’re here for?”

Jon sighed, “I don’t want to be here just for this pointless game of questions. Just tell me what you plan on doing with us. Are you going to kill us? Are you cannibals? What?”

He laughed, “cannibals. Now that’s a new one. We haven’t gotten that assumption yet.” He stood up and held his hand on his chair. “Oh, by the way, do you like my office? I just got it renovated.”

Jon wasn’t sure what his angle was. He tried tugging at the ties that bound his hands behind the back of the chair. It wasn’t working. It felt like the harder he tugged the tighter they got.

“What do you fucking want pig?”

He smiled and slowly made his way over to Jon. “Pig? Is that the best you can do insult wise? I thought the end of the world would make people stronger. Playground insults.” He sighed, “you’re disappointing me. You aren’t giving me a strong leadership aura. Many more have been more intimidating than you.” He stopped in front of Jon and slapped him across the face.

Jon’s head flew away. The stinging sensation on his cheek lingered. He glared back over at him. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Oh did I not introduce myself properly?” He held out his hand to Jon, “I’m Ramsay. And I am in charge."

“Just… tell me what you want from us.”

Ramsay lowered his smile, “you really are no fun.” He walked over to large windows that lined a wall of his office. “Perhaps that pretty little thing is much more entertaining.”

Jon’s fists clenched as he heard him talking. “Shut the fuck up.”

Ramsay smiled as he peered back at Jon, “that was quicker than I expected. She must be significant in some way. Friends? Family?” He raised his brows, “lovers?”

“Do what you want with me, but leave her alone.”

“As tempting as it is, I am more into women. But I’m starting to get hungry. I really don’t want to see your face for much longer. I have an offer to propose. I mean you really don’t have a choice, but it's nice to pretend right?”

“What is it?”

“I’ll let you and all of your little friends go. But of course, there is an expectation you will have once I do. You will be driven home by one of my drivers. And once a week after that, we’ll come and take whatever we want. It's only a percentage of it. We won’t take everything.”

“No.”

“No? Are you sure you want to go with that? I did say it wasn’t a choice. It’s either yes, or dead.”

“We aren’t going to just let you take our supplies. We don’t just roll over for assholes.”

Ramsay smiled and walked over to Jon. He walked around and started pushing the chair that Jon was in over to the windows that lined one of his walls. “Take a look. Let me know what you see.”

Jon looked out and saw what looked to be a factory. They must have taken over a building that was formerly used as a factory for something. “What am I supposed to be seeing?”

Ramsay then pressed one of the buttons on the wall and a loud noise rang through the building. Just as it did Jon saw all of them bring out his group. They were still tied up and had bags on their heads. They were all lined up and forced to kneel on the floor.

Just as quickly as they all came out, the guns came out. There was a person with a pistol behind every single one of them. Holding the barrels of their guns on the backs of their heads.

“Wait! Wait! Stop!”

“Oh, so you will comply?”

Jon was leaning closer to the window. He could feel his chest pump as he had a sudden rush of fear for their lives. He knew he had one chance to save them. He lowered his head, “fine. I accept your offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you liked this chapter, at least a little.
> 
> If this premise sounds familiar, then maybe because you too have watched the walking dead lol. But I mean this tone for an enemy, not zombie people is just a solid one you know. I feel like in other aspects, it could be a somewhat one - three chapter fix whereas this trouble will take time to plan and what not you know. I haven't watched the walking dead since maybe the sixth episode of season 7. So I'd assume there is a chance the way our characters get out of trouble will be different than how it happened in the show.


	18. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can go back home.

Ramsay smiles, “you do? That’s good to hear. I do hope that one day someone comes in with a stronger spine though. They look down at people they care for in danger and still stick to not helping me out a bit.” Ramsay looked down out the window fondly, “the look on his face would be delicious as I made the call to kill all of his loved ones after giving me the wrong answer would be amazing.”

Jon furrowed his brows as he looked at him, “what now then?”

Ramsay sighed, “well I let you guys go, of course. You’ve accepted my deal so now you guys can go. I wouldn't harm my business partners.”

“Just… just like that?”

“Yes, just like that. I mean, of course, I will have one of my guys driving you back. And after he does a couple more of my men will come and make sure we’ve got the address and keep track of what you have. And to know how many people you have with you.”

“You’re not taking anything today are you?”

Ramsay tilted his head, “what do you mean?”

“I mean when you’re guys come, you won’t take a percentage of things then and there are you?”

“Oh no. Don’t worry about that. I won’t take any physical items from you. But I can’t promise I won’t take something else of value from you.”

Jon sighed, “like what?”

Ramsay just smiled, “your power.”

A while has passed and Jon was finally brought down to the van that was going to take them out. As he was pushed in, he saw everyone else already sitting inside.

“Jon! Are you okay?” Arya rushed and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back.

“I’m fine. Are you guys okay though?”

“We’re fine. I mean some of the guys were a bit… suggestive. But none acted on it, thank god.”

“What are you hiding from us?”

Everyone paused and looked at Daario who spoke bluntly towards Jon.

“Shut up Daario.” Arya chimed in.

“I will not. We don’t just get caught by these types of people and let go on the same day without a missing finger or anything. He had to have agreed to something. There had to have been something that would keep us not just alive but relatively unharmed.”

Jon lowered his head, “he’s… he’s right.”

Everyone then looked at Jon. “What do you mean ‘he’s right’ Jon?” Arya asked.

“The main guy, he brought me up to his office. He had already something in mind for us to do in order for us to leave alive.”

“Well, what was it then?” Greyworm asked.

“They come once a week and take things. A percentage he said.”

“What? What the fuck Jon!”

“Look I had to agree to it.”

“No, you didn’t,” Daario added.

Jon looked at him, “oh I didn’t? Would you rather be dead? He showed me out the window of all of you on the ground. He had men with guns pointing at the back of all of your heads. The implications of what my two choices were, they were quite obvious.”

He felt someone grab his hand. He looked and saw Arya holding it. “It’s fine Jon. I understand why you agreed. But what do we do now? Do we just… let them run us over forever?”

Jon sighed, “for now we do as they say. But…” Jon paused and looked back to make sure the back where they were and the driver were cut off. He leaned in and spoke softer. “These people, I don’t think we’re the only people they’ve done this too. They only have enemies at this point. So maybe we just need to keep up the act until we’re ready to fight back. We just need to make sure we’re not alone when we do.”

Arya nodded, “okay. I trust you, Jon. You know that.”

Jon smiled, “and I trust you guys. So please just help each other stick it out until we no longer have to.” Jon leaned back. “Now let’s enjoy the fact that we’re going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this one a little.
> 
> Side note, please stay safe wherever you guys are. Cases are spiking in some areas, lets just be safe for each other's sake right? :)


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They return home.

The car stopped abruptly. Not long after the back doors burst open, “get out.” One of them shouted. Jon was the first one to get out and they pushed him towards the front gate. “Open it.”

Jon hovered over the security lock. He pressed on it and heard Sam speak frantically. “Jon? Is it you guys?”

“Yeah, Sam can you… tell everyone to wait out in the backyard now please.”

“What why?”

“Sam just take everyone outside then unlock the front gate.”

“Okay.”

He sighed then turned around and leaned on the gate.

“Hey, why isn’t it opening?”

He looked at one of his men. “My friend is working on it.”

After a couple of minutes, the gate beeped and the gates started opening. The men that brought them walked over and started going in. Jon followed after them, keeping close.

“What are you guys going to do?”

“We need to make a list of your assets.”

“Then you’ll leave right?”

“Yeah.” One of them snickered, “right after.”

They walked into the house and they immediately started rummaging through things. Ygritte pulled Jon back, “what about everyone else?”

“I told Sam to put them out back. Hopefully, he knows where I meant.”

Jon followed them as they looked around all of the rooms and afterward they turned to him. “Where is everyone else?”

He shrugged, “there isn’t anyone else.”

“No one else?”

“Nope.”

They sighed, “alright. Then we’re done.” He turned to the other one. “Did you see anything you wanted?”

“No, they apparently aren’t even fun.”

They laughed and started for the front door. One turned to Jon before he closed the door. “We’ll be back soon. Make sure you stock up before then.”

Jon nodded, “I understand.” He then closed the door, locking right after. He then rushed out to the yard. “Sam!”

Sam came out from around the corner, “what happened Jon? I heard cars leaving.”

He walked around and saw everyone else waiting out in the back. He sighed, “I have something to tell you guys.”

A couple of minutes after they were all back inside the house in the living room.

“What the fuck Jon! People are going to be coming in taking whatever they fucking want?”

“Sansa, it’s not that simple. They have a lot of people and a lot more guns than us. Especially since they took one of the two we had. We just have to go along with this shit for a little while.”

“A little while until what?”

Jon held his hips. Just then he heard another voice. He looked up.

“I trust him. He wouldn’t do something like this without knowing we’ll fix it somehow.” She looked at him with a small smile.

He smiled back, “I know what we’ll have to do.”

“What is it?” Ygritte asked.

“One or two of us will have to follow the first round of people that come to collect.”

Daario scoffed, “to do what? Steal our stolen things back?”

“We’ll follow them. It may not be perfect, but they made it sound like there were a lot of other people they were doing this to. So if we could follow the collectors and write down where every other group is. And we can try and use that collective group to fight back when ready.”

Everyone was quiet for a while, pondering what Jon’s suggestion was. She then spoke again.

“I’m in.”

Then other people started joining in. Vocalizing their agreement with his plan. He sighed, “so I’ll be one of the people who goes and follows them. I just need one other person who is willing.”

Everyone looked around at each other.

“I’ll go.”

He looked over at her. “Are you sure Daenerys?”

She smiled, “yeah. I would like to make myself useful.”

“Okay. Well, for now, we need to go on more material runs. We need to grab anything that doubles what we usually carry. And the most important thing we need to do is stick together. This won’t work or end as we want it to if we are at each other’s throats.” He looked over at Daario for a split second, “or to carry odd petty, hard feelings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the spooky season is over but who doesn't like some zombies right? Lemme know if you liked it :)


End file.
